This invention relates generally to a hand-held printer to function as a portable type word processor, copy machine, lettering or labeling machine or the like in which characters, numerals, symbols or other such images or the like are printed on a tape or ribbon printing material or other recording medium. In addition, the present invention relates to a recording medium transport unit which is detachably mounted to a hand-held portable printer unit.
In a conventional portable printing system including a tape medium transport device, the printing system is arranged such that the printer unit is formed integrally with the recording medium transport unit or, alternatively, the tape medium transport device per se is used exclusively also as a tape medium printer. This approach renders such a unit large in size. In addition, the prior art printer system of this type has adopted a method in which an ink ribbon is interposed between the recording medium unit and a printing or font mechanism disposed in face-to-face relation with a recording medium surface and ink is transferred onto the recording medium surface via the printing mechansim to effectuate printing.
Since the conventional printer with a tape transport device for printing on a tape type of recording medium has been of large size, there have been several drawbacks, among others, in that the device is expensive, inconvenient to carry and requires a relatively large space for installation. In addition, there is another drawback in that since the tape transport device is formed integrally with a printing unit, the recording medium is confined to use only with a tape type recording medium or the like.
Furthermore, in the case of the printer for printing on a tape type of medium material, printing is effected on a tape surface so that there has been a further problem in that when the printed recording medium surface is, for example, incidentally or accidentally touched or rubbed, printing stains, image smudges or smears as well as fragmentary portions of printed characters result rendering the image quality too deteriorated for practical use and understandable observation.
Thus, it is an object of this invention to provide a convenient and portable means that will provide a reliable, permanent ink image on a conventional tape medium which may be used for labeling or the like and wherein the printed image on the medium is protected from any smudging, smearing and other possible environmental deterioration.